My Head
by TheQueenNerd
Summary: The sky is blue, the leaves are brown, and Max is Max.  I was supposed to be square. I am round. A picture perfect family was waiting for me to join their open arms. Too bad for them. Fax & Niggy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want any flames, as this is my first FanFic EVER! Also, I'm not depressed, just (hopefully) good at writing depressing stuff. **

I'm Max Ride, my real name is Maxine, but I go by Max, and yes, I am Max as in Senator Ride's daughter. When my dad became senator, I thought it would be an adventure, that's how my parents made it sound. But it's anything but. When your dad becomes a senator, you have to kiss your personality good-bye, because you will be in the public eye. You must be a perfect, well groomed child. Before my dad was senator, I could talk as long as I wanted, I could walk around with two totally different socks. I could play "Skip to my Lou" (one of the few songs I know on the guitar) to my parents, and they would cheer like it was a rock concert, and I was their favorite star.

But after the election, the guitar was hung on the wall to collect dust, more of a decoration then an actual instrument. The fuzzy, multicolored socks were pushed to the back of my sock drawer, never to be worn again. I was taken out of school, the theory being that I would find a bad influence and ruin my dad's picture perfect family reputation, and instead would have a private tutor come to our house.

When we were just a normal family, we would go camping in what is now my safe haven. We would have the most fun ever, roasting weenies, stuffing as many s'mores into our faces as we could. I was surrounded by orange and brown leaves. Trees that seemed to stretch on for a life time. But it all stopped when he stopped being dad and started being "Senator Ride".

This would all be fine and dandy if I _were_ a boring square, but I'm not. I don't know what I am, but one thing's sure: there are no edges, no straight lines, nothing to make me like them … like my parents.

Right now, I'm in my room, looking out at the storm crashing above the forest, trying to block out the angry words of my parents below me, something about 'always being at work' and 'how hard it is to senate without a supporting wife'. I think he made that word up; senate, as in a verb.

I'm used to fights like these, they happen just about every day now. I wish they would stop, just go to the marriage counselor that my mom keeps suggesting. The problem is that my dad is too darn stubborn. He keeps saying that he doesn't need some shrink to pretend to care about his issues, then prolong the psychology mumbo jumbo to the point of boredom because they get paid by the hour. I feel the same way.

Our maid once was cleaning my room and saw my journal lying open on my bed, she read a bit, got scared out of her mind, then told my parents. You see, my journal is filled with depressing poetry, and all kinds of borderline emo crap. I don't really feel that way, honest. It's like writing is my outlet. If I write happy stuff, I'm sad; if I write sad stuff, I'm happy. Therefore when I write this emo crap, I can just bear to put on a smile when my parents walk by.

But in the end the maid gave my parents my journal and my mom just about had a fit and decided she couldn't bear to talk to my "depressed self", so I met Rhonda, who was my counselor. She told me that I was taking the pressure of my dad's position, that I wanted to be noticed as me, not the senator's daughter (which let me tell you is 100% crap.) I didn't want to be noticed, even as the senator's daughter.

Anyway, back to the present. I looked at the storm outside. Imagine an empty highway, but one single car. Now imagine a huge thunder storm crashing straight above the car. The rain drops pounding the car demanding entrance… a sort of numbness, but my entire life. Now, imagine the car is dirty, but the rain washes it off. The rain washes my numbness away, so I wasn't numb anymore.

I could feel the pain of my life, aching in my chest. I needed to end this, to end this life and start another. I wrote the note, I packed the bag, and I took the last look at my old life, as I lingered at the edge of the forest, getting ready for my new one.

**Yes I know its short but I needed to stop it there, for dramatic effect and suspense. Please, please, PLEASE, review, the only people that have ever read my writing were people who knew me and wouldn't ever tell me it stunk. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: The Forest

**Sorry I'm taking so long, but hey, its summer, give a person a break.**

**Ok, just so you know, I'm a girl, therefore, I cannot be the wonderful James Patterson, who is indeed, male.**

_I could feel the pain of my life, aching in my chest. I needed to end this, to end this life and start another. I wrote the note, I packed the bag, and I took the last look at my old life, as I lingered at the edge of the forest, getting ready for my new one._

I was running. I was running through the forest only looking back once. It wouldn't be long before the maid found the note and told my parents.

I could feel my hair whipping around me, the wind already powerful from the storm. The trees flying by, me, barely dodging out of the way to avoid hitting a tree, just to trip over a fallen tree and tumbling to a stop in a puddle of mud, made by the unforgiving storm crashing above.

I scramble up as I hear a twig snap to the right of me, my head snapping to look at the culprit to find that nothing is there. Thinking that I'm just paranoid, I grab my pack that had fallen into the mud with me, and continue running, only to feel a sharp pain through my ankle.

Great. My first two minutes as a runaway and I twist my ankle, fabulous.

I sigh then start limp-jogging anyway. I need to find somewhere to stop, to rest my now throbbing ankle. After about a half hour of limp-jogging, I see the clearing that we used to camp in through some trees. When I get to it, I realize that it has stopped raining, with only some rumbles of thunder left. I start making my way to the area that we would always put our tent, where a big branch arches over a dry spot, when I notice a campfire right outside the protection of the branch. Of course, now that its rained the fire is gone, but I still see a few sparks on the sticks, proving that someone was there lately.

I'm too tired to object, so I plop down in the dry spot, and get the blanket from my pack, and cover my shivering frame, and drift off to sleep.

CRACK!

I snap awake and jump to my feet. NOWsomething was there, I was sure of it. I do an automatic 360 to look for the- thing- whatever it may be. It was still dark when I looked around, so I couldn't see much, by the light of the moon.

"Who's there!" I manage to squeak out. _Whoa! What? I DON'T squeak! _"Who's there!" I say again, I say a little stronger.

I can see the wind blowing away the leaves, when I see a tall figure in the forest. I start stumbling forward when I feel the sharp pain in my ankle and I let out a small yelp as I fall to the ground, my adrenaline now gone. The figure lurches forward but seems to stop it's self before it could be seen, but a smaller figure rushes to me and starts helping me into a sitting position. I cant tell exactly what it looked like because of the dark, and my eyes collecting tears.

"Iggy! Iggy she won't hurt you, her ankle is hurt, and we need to help her. Iggy get out here or I swear to God I'll-" she spoke in a rapid fire kind of way, without many stops until she got interrupted by a male voice that came from the figure in the trees.

"Fine Nudge" "NOW IGGY" "I'm COMING" They argue back and forth before 'Iggy' emerges from the trees slowly, seeming to asses the situation before he swoops down and picks be up like I weigh nothing.

"Nudge, get her pack" he says in a soft voice, and she immediately goes to get it and grabs my blanket too. He starts walking towards the forest before I manage to squeak

"P-put me d-down" I stutter out of fear and the crisp cold air.

He just chuckles and says "If you fell down before, I don't think you should be standing." He's good enough looking, pale, with icy blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The girl hurries up to us and says "What's your name? What's wrong with your ankle? Why are you out here in the forest?"

_Wow, the kid can talk. _I grumble "I could ask the same thing." Things started getting hazy, maybe it was from the adrenaline crash, maybe it was from pain, or maybe it was from the soft maple of the forest around me, but I hardly had time to wonder before I start drifting off to sleep, in the arms of a perfect stranger.

**Sorry its short but I just have a system.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE! Review, if you do ill give you an Iggy or Fang.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**Ok this is the chapter when ill admit that I have no idea what the title has to do with the story as a whole. You see, I wrote a part from the first chapter when I was bored one day when I was bored and I entitled it "My Head" hence the title. So there. The story behind the title.**

**Ok so now ill say that when I wrote these I listened to music and I highly recamend listening to the song while reading the corresponding chapter**

**Ch 1: "I Need You Know" By Lady Antabellum**

**Ch 2: "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" By Green Day**

**Ch 3: "How to Save a Life" By The Fray**

**Me no own Maximum Ride. **

**Me own plot.**

**Nothing else.**

**Kaythanksbye.**

**Fang's POV**

I sighed listening to Nudge blabbing once again as we huddled around our fire. We were going to have to go soon, the storm had been going on for an hour but we hadn't gotten a drop of water on us. It wouldn't last long. I had already picked out a clump of trees close enough for us to sleep in and high enough to not be seen in the dark that is our home and forest. We were comfortable sleeping in trees, but it was still risky so we only did it when it rained so we wouldn't have to sleep in the mud.

"- and when I saw the squirrel I was like 'awwww he's so cute' and then he like scurried up the tree and I got me to thinking if I could do it. You know, like when you see a bird and you wonder what it would be like to fly and not even be afraid of falling and stuff. Ohmygosh I love birds, especially those blue ones that make that noise that Angle does when she's mad. So I tied scurrying up the tree and that's how I got this big gash on my knee." Nudge said as her leg was up on Iggy's lap as he cleaned up said gash.

I stood up and said "as soon as Nudge's knee is done we need to pack up. Its going to rain soon and we need to get out of the rain." I looked at Iggy and he nodded as if to say that Nudge's knee was, in fact, done. "Alright lets pack up gang." I said as I started folding the blankets when I caught a waft of a terrible smell and I shot a death glare at the gasman, who just smiled mischievously. I sighed and returned to folding up the blankets when a head of curly blonde hair bobbed over to me.

"Fang" Angel's sweet voice said to me "do you want help folding?" I almost smiled at that. She was just so sweet, she was really my baby. I replied "No honey, I got it, why don't you help Iggy put back the first aid kit and help him go over the checklist." My voice suddenly softer than the harsh tone I use with the rest of the flock. I just loved her. I suddenly remembered the sad story of how she came to us.

We found them, Gazzy and little Angel, wandering through the forest after running from their parents who were drunks. When we first saw them, little Angel was leaning against Gazzy, with a cut going down her temple with blood flowing down her face. We later found out that their parents were arguing once again, when their dad cut Angel with a broken beer bottle, and when Gazzy rushed forward to block her from his unforgiving hand, their dad back handed eight year old Gazzy, then promptly passed out.

They immediately stuffed a bag full of clothes and the best "necessities" an eight year old and a six year old could think of. Which was basically tooth brushes, a hair brush, and some toys. Then they escaped into the forest and that's when we came across them.

'We' at that time had been Iggy and me. We were both in the foster system and had both ended up in the same neglective home, of a single lady named Janet. She didn't care about us at all and only kept us around for the checks she got in the mail for taking 'care' of us. I didn't really care. I preferred to be on my own anyway. But Iggy minded. A lot.

So after a particularly hard day that ended in Janet coming home drunk with some guy she met at the bar, we packed and left, I don't actually think she noticed. As long as she continued getting checks she wouldn't report us missing. So that was that.

But the person in our group with a particularly hard story was bubbly Nudge. Once when Iggy and I went to the drug store to stock up on basic necessities, leaving gazzy and Angel at the camp, we saw her for the first time.

_FLASHBACK ALERT_

_I walked into the drug store not looking were I was going when a fuzzy brown streak ran past me and a guy chased her yelling "Thief! Catch that girl! That thief!_"

_He stopped running and just watched her go and muttered under his breath "Third time this week!" _

_Iggy walked up to him and said "Who was that?" he replied by saying "some thief girl, she comes in all decked out in a hat and jackets and comes in here and steals pain killers and other first aid stuff." _

_Iggy just shook his head and followed me into the store._

_A few weeks later iggy and I went out again when heard a muffled cry coming from an alley and we stood at the mouth of it and saw a group of about 5 teenage boys, around our age grouped together apparently watching something fairly amusing, because they were chuckling darkly. I made a low growling noise in the back of my throat and all of them turned to look at me, that's when I saw her. _

_Nudge was pressed to the corner of the grimy alleyway trying to get as far from the boys as she could. I saw the fear in her eyes, as if I was the grim reaper coming to finish her off. Her clothes were torn, almost hanging from her shivering figure. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" I almost snarled at the group that was now stepping forward as if to fight. They didn't get a chance to say a thing because apparently something in Iggy snapped and he suddenly said in a low, deathly quiet tone that sounded scarier then a lion in your bedroom "I suggest you get out of here before this gets ugly." And I swear the youngest looking one just about wet his pants. They slowly, and hesitantly rushed forward to leave the alley way. _

_After they were gone I looked at Iggy and said "…dude…" and he just replied "I know." Then he slowly stepped forward and said "Hello, are you alright?" to the shivering figure of the girl in the corner, who had now sunk down to the ground to curl in the corner. She nodded and kind of cowered away from the now softened face of Iggy who was trying to inch forward to her._

_I just stood awkwardly in the mouth of the alley until Iggy said "Fang I need a blanket." I tossed him a blanket and he offered it to the shivering girl, who hesitantly took it and wraped it around herself and slowly stood and Iggy reached out to help her stand and they both walked back._

_Iggy and Nudge walked back to our camp, with a confused me following, only one thing clear; we had a new flock member._

_Nudge only trusted Iggy for the first month she was with us. Then she slowly opened up to the rest of us. We found out she had been living on the streets for years and those boys had always messed with her. But that was the first time they had gotten violent towards her. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That whole time I had been subconsciously packing and I stared leading the flock to the group of trees. Once we had all gotten situated in the trees the rain started and I offered to take first watch.

After about an hour and a half after I started watch, a strange shuffling noise passed under our trees and I looked down to see a figure running dodging a tree only to trip over a fallen tree and into the mud. I leaned forward as if on instinct to help it when the twig my hand was messing with snapped and it scrambled up looking around but not up. It leaned down and gatherd its now muddy pack. And started running away then faltered, they way you would when you realize you sprained your ankle. It seemed to sigh then started limp-jogging away.

I tossed a small woodchip at iggy and he woke immediately and I pointed to the ground, the sign saying "I'm going down, you take watch." He nodded and I started climbing down and started following the figure until it came across our camp site. I then realized it was a girl, she was blond and dressed in camping clothes, warm but not quit warm enough. Then I realized that it had stopped raining, and she started walking over to the area that I was sitting only a few hours ago. She sat down next to where our fire was, grabbed a blanket and laid down.

I watched her for a while until I realized it was stalkerish to watch a girl sleep, so I went back to the clump of trees and said "Iggy, I saw a girl running through here alone, do you think that you and Nudge can watch her for a while, she hurt her ankle and I just want to be sure someone is there to help her if she gets hurt agin." I said this all just about silently and Iggy started waking nudge and I said "She's at the camp we were at today."

Once they started on there way back to the camp I let Angel and Gazzy sleep for another hour or so when I woke them up led them to our new camp. I started a fire and they laid down to get in another hour or so and I sat there watching them and thinking about the girl. I sat there for another hour before Angle woke up and said "Its ok Fang, everything will be ok, I can feel it." And with that, the little girl laid back down and promptly fell asleep, leaving Fang wondering if she could read his mind or see the future.

**So what do you think? I would really appreciate a review because I am writing this last bit at 1:19 AM because I suddenly had to write. Thanks and I hope you loved it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: The Flock

**This chapter doesn't go with a song. I couldn't find one to match the tone so I just turned on my Pandora and wrote. Ok so if anything is all gramarized its cuz my mom insisted on going through it and fixing every letter, and as my grammar is excellent I know the line between good grammar and 18****th**** century. **

**Me no own Maximum Ride. **

**Me own plot.**

**Nothing else.**

**Kaythanksbye.**

**I'd like to make a shout out to my reviewer Blah, I don't know if you're a boy or girl so I'll just say girl. Thanks so much, when I got your review today I went downstairs and did a happy dance. So, thanks girl!**

**Ok y'all, just so you know, I always imagined Gazzy to be brunette and chubby… so that's what it's gonna be. Any flames will be taken in the review box and Total will take care of you. *Total growls at the flamers***

**Max's POV**

_Things started getting hazy, maybe it was from the adrenaline crash, maybe it was from pain, or maybe it was from the soft maple of the forest around me, but I hardly had time to wonder before I started drifting off to sleep, in the arms of a perfect stranger._

"What's wrong with her?" I heard the worried voice of a frightened child. "Like, is she gonna be ok?"

"Yea, she'll be fine Angel," said a monotone male voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, as if coming out of a deep sleep. Which… I did. The first thing I noticed was the crackling of a fire, and the faint smell of maple and smoke. Then I saw him.

He was sitting by the fire, whittling a stick. He had black hair, with bangs that covered his eyes. Like those bangs that sweep across the forehead, but more original, like he had them before they became popular. I guess he was kind of the original Emo.

"Whaaa?" I said in a groggy voice.

The Emo looked up at me and said, "Finally awake huh?"

I started to stand up when small hands pressed on my shoulders and a sweet voice said, "Don't get up. You hurt your ankle real bad and you shouldn't get up quite yet." I looked behind me to see a small girl, about 6 or 7 with curly blonde hair that framed her face nicely. But then I noticed, her face was marred by a faint pink scar going down her temple. It looked like it must have hurt when she got it, which made me wonder how she got it.

"Where am I?" I asked her

She giggled and said, "Earth."

_Well that's great to know. At least I wasn't abducted by aliens. _I sighed and said, "That's great to know, but like where?"

She just giggled again and said, "I like you, you're funny." Then she leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

The Emo cracked a smile and said, "Don't scare her Angel." Then he looked at me and said, "You're still in the forest as you were before, we just moved a bit."

I sat up despite 'Angel's' protests and I looked around more and saw a chubby little kid around 8 or 9 walk over holding a few dead rabbits. My eyes grew wide. The Emo apparently noticed my eyes growing to the size of that melon that's orange on the inside and has a twin that's green on the inside.

He looked over to the chubby rabbit murderer and cracked another half smile and said, "That's the Gasman - don't ask why. We call him Gazzy."

The so called 'Gassman' looked at me, then ran over and said in a perfectly calm voice, "The objects in your bag can make 27 different types of bombs."

I didn't know how to respond except for, "Wh- you looked through my stuff?"

He kind of blushed and said, "Well we were trying to find out who you were."

I sighed and said, "Well I'm Max. What's your real name?"

He simply said, "Thomas," then he hurried over to the fire and started skinning poor Thumper Jr.

I quickly looked away so I wouldn't barf and looked back at the Emo. "So what's your name Mr. Emo?"

He glared at me and Angel giggled and said, "He doesn't like being called Emo." Then she simply sat on my lap as if I were her mom. What the heck?

Eco mumbled, "Nick, but they call me Fang."

I started absentmindedly messing with Angel's curls and said, "Who're the other two people? The guy that picked me up and the girl who talked a lot." Little Angel giggled, once again, and said, "That was Nudge, the girl who talked, and the other guy was Iggy. Nudge's real name is Monique and Iggy's real name is James, but if you call him that he might get mad at you."

So there you go, I had everyone's names… I think. Just when I was gonna ask where they were, they walked right out of the forest, with an armful of sticks each, and when the girl, Nudge, saw me she dropped her sticks and ran over to me and said, "Oh my gosh you're awake! Well you should be by now, you've been out a long time. Does your ankle hurt? It shouldn't hurt as bad, Iggy wrapped it up. How'd you hurt it? Why were you in the forest anyway? What happened to-"

Just when I thought my brain was going to explode a hand slapped over her mouth and I looked up at the owner of said hand, grateful. It was the Iggy guy. Now that I got a better look at him, I saw that he was pale and had strawberry blonde hair that stuck up all over and seemed to never be able to be neat.

Nudge had smooth chocolate skin and dark brown hair that popped out in a girly afro. She looked around 12 or 13. Her eyes were huge, like I'm not even kidding huge, but they seemed to work for her.

"So what are you all doing in the forest without a parent?" I asked suspiciously.

Of course Nudge The Talker answered me first. "Oh that's easy! We're runaways!" she exclaimed before Iggy could slap his hand over her mouth again.

Mr. Emo Pants stood up and said, "What about you?" The way he said it made me realize that he was the leader of their group, and that he was attempting to distract me from the answer I got.

"Same, I guess." I replied with a shrug.

Then the chubby guy said, "Iggy come make breakfast." Iggy took his hand away from Nudge's mouth and went over to make breakfast al la bunny.

Gazzy came over and sat next to Nudge, and then Angel, Nudge and Gazzy proceeded to ask me every possible question they could think of about me, while Fang just sat listening, taking in every detail about my life.

**Ok again I'd like to thank Blah who's review totally made my day, and because of you Blah, I'm updating twice in the same day! I was going for once a month! Go Blah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

**Ok, I'd like to thank BookWorm2011, who was the first to review on chapter 4, and she said my story was amazing, which is crazy because I thought that the worst part of my story would be the plot. Lolz, so thanks.**

**While I was writing this, at one point I typed "he the poney mom whatever omg writers block" I just thought that was funny. FYI**

**And also, if any of my family members are reading this, I'd just like to say, "Oh dear." Kaythanksbye.**

**This Chapter goes with the song "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathansen **

_Gazzy came over and sat next to Nudge, and then Angel, Nudge and Gazzy proceeded to ask me every possible question they could think of about me, while Fang just sat listening, taking in every detail about my life._

**Max's POV**

"What's your favorite color?" Nudge said, as if she was a drill sergeant and expected me to say, 'Ma'am yes Ma'am'.

"Nudge, you asked me that question three times already!"

She slowly said, "… what was the answer?"

Angel came to my rescue and said, "Nudge, it was turquoise." in a slight 'Duh' tone that was hilarious coming from a 6 year old.

"Breakfast kiddies!" Iggy called as he pulled the bunnies from over the fire. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy rushed over to the fire and started taking it before Fang stood up and said, "Guests first." They all froze and looked at me.

I sat there like a deer in the headlights and said, "What me? No no, it's fine, I don't feel in the mood for Thumper."

The boys chuckled while Nudge said "No really, it's quite good!"

But the only one who seemed as freaked as I was, was little Angel. Her eyes grew wide and she said, "WHAT?"

Fang suddenly went all soft papa bear on her. He got on his knees in front of her and said, "I thought you knew, sweetie."

That only made her more freaked. "YOU'VE BEEN FEEDING ME RABBIT THIS WHOLE TIME? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Fang just stayed calm and said, "Yes. What did you think it was?"

"I- I don't know." She said in a calmer voice "I just thought it was like chicken or something." That made Gazzy snicker and Iggy, who was standing next to him, smacked him upside the head.

Fang wiped away a stray tear and said, "I'll find you something else to eat, ok?" She sniffed and nodded.

I piped up and said "I have a few apples, do you like apples, sweetie?" She smiled and nodded and I got out two apples and handed one to her. Fang gave me a smile that made me swoon on the inside.

_Whoa whoa whoa! I did not just swoon inwardly because of the Emo guy. _

After a long time joking around with 'the flock' as they called themselves, Iggy finally said, "So why'd you run away?" The rest of the flock seemed equally interested. Except for Fang. He doesn't have emotions.

"Well…" I said slowly._ Ok, this is the hard part; to tell or not to tell, that is the question, whether tis nobler to lie…or… other Hamlet-y stuff. Ok the truth. "_My parents just didn't care anymore, they obviously didn't want me there anymore, so I graciously obliged." _Ok, ok I know I didn't really tell the whole truth but I didn't lie, so that counts, right?_

I could see Angel was confused and she said, "What does ob-obli-obliged, mean?" She struggled with the word obliged.

Fang answered before I could. "It means like doing something someone asks you to do."

"Oh, so does that mean that they asked you to go?" she said in her cute little voice obviously meant for an Angel like her.

I sighed and said, "They didn't need to Angel. I got the hint on my own."

Everything got quiet then, I felt Fang's solemn eyes on me. "What do they do?" he asked me.

_Oh great, NOW do I lie or not. _"Oh, um… my dad is a CEO," I said… well, lied. The Gazzy's eyes got big.

"So you're like rich?" he asked.

I sighed and said "No… but our family is, I guess."

Gazzy's eyes got even wider. "Why would you run away if you were rich?"

Nudge answered for me. "Just because she's rich doesn't mean that her life's made, it just means that they have money." This was the first time I had heard Nudge, well, not totally pumped.

I guess Fang saw that I was uncomfortable because he said, "Ok guys, the Q and A is over." I sighed in relief and sent him a small smile in thanks and he just nodded his head slightly.

Angel got off of my lap and said, "Max, would you stay with us?" She looked hopeful, and the look on her face made me want to say yes right then and there, but I couldn't.

"I don't think I can Angel. You see, I don't think I'm invited." She looked absolutely heartbroken and I couldn't help but feel sad that I had done that to her.

She sighed and said "Oh, ok." She walked away and I slumped.

Fang started making his way over to me, probably to tell me that I could stay awhile but that I would eventually have to leave. He sat next to me and didn't say anything for a while so I was about to ask why he was next to me, when he abruptly said, "You can stay you know." Well that shut me up! _He wants me to stay? Or does he think that I want to stay? I mean I do but I don't want to impose. _

"I don't need to, I could go somewhere else, I don't want to impose."

He sighed in an emo kind of way. "What if I want you to impose?" he said with a crooked grin. I almost chuckled.

"Well then it wouldn't be imposing now would it?" he replied.

"I guess it wouldn't be." I had just realized, with a shock, he was leaning in. And with a greater shock I realized I was too. I was drowning in his deep emotional eyes, wondering what the heck I was doing, but then again, not really caring, until I heard someone say.

"… so then I like saw the butterfly and I was all- OH EM GEE! Fang and Ma-ax sitting on the ground, almost K-I-S-S-I-N-PFT." Nudge had just walked in on us, well, almost kissing, then Iggy tried to muffle her embarrassing song by slapping his had over her mouth.

Fang abruptly pulled back and looked at them. He stood up and calmly walked into the deep dark forest.

All I could think was 'My breath couldn't be that bad could it?'

**Sorry about the too cheesy ending, but the kid in me peer-pressured me into doing it :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**OMG I want to shout out to The Highest Fly' in Angel who reviewed not an hour after I posted chapter 5. YOU ROCK!**

**Wow. I didn't know how emo Green Day was until I watched the music video for 21 Guns. **

**I'm sorry my lovelies, but my keyboard died :'( so I couldn't update or even work on this because I couldn't even log in. **

**Ok so this chapter goes with the song. "Breath (2 AM)" By Anna Nalick.**

**READ BELOW PLEASE ;P**

**Anyway, I'm running out of relatively emo songs. I need to listen to these songs so I can write all glum. And stuff. So please review with your relatively emo/depressing/glum songs. Kaythanksbye.**

_Fang abruptly pulled back and looked at them. He stood up and calmly walked into the deep dark forest._

_All I could think was 'My breath couldn't be that bad could it?'_

**Fang's POV**

I was leaning into her, and she was leaning back. _Don't do this Fang. Don't do it, you'll screw up for life! _My inner pratt self was saying in a sing song tone. _ Yeah yeah yeah ye- SHUT UP! _ Yeah, that oughtta do it.

While I was talking to my inner pratt, Nudge had started singing that annoying song.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-PFT!" I jerked away from Max, I scrambled up and calmly and coolly walked into the woods.

_See, I told you not to, I told you no to, but you didn't listen, did you? _My inner pratt lectured. _You hardly know her, you just plucked her out of the forest a day ago, you can't just kiss her! _

I ran through the forest trying to cool down my nerves. I just kept running, letting out all my anger and pain and- and everything. I didn't even know where I was going until I broke through the forest and entered a playground,

It was small and sad looking, it had one of those merry-go-rounds that doesn't have any horses, a small slide, and 3 swings. Everything was damp with yesterday's rain. None of it was vandalized like most playgrounds are, it was just sad enough that no one would even bother to vandalize it. Across the sad park there was a street, with a few houses that were sweet, but equally sad.

I sat on one of the swings, to think.

_Flash Back_

_I was sitting on this swing, a man was behind me, pushing me, laughing as if he had not a care in the world. A woman was sitting on the bench across the park, also laughing. _

_She was so beautiful, with the fall air whipping her black hair about, leaves blowing around her face. She called for me, saying we had to go. I jumped off the swing, and went flying through the air landing in a crouch. The man and woman clapped respectfully. I ran over to the woman and held her hand as she led me to our car. She helped me get in, although I insisted on buckling my own seat belt, claiming that I was a big boy. _

_She just smiled and got in the front seat with the man. The car started heading for home, moving smoothly, when suddenly the man slammed on the breaks, but it was no use._

_I looked up just in time to see a semi truck collide with us head on. I heard screeching, screaming, and the crunch of metal on metal. _

_A while later I woke up in a scratchy bed, with walls so white, it hurt my eyes. I heard a beeping sound and felt a needle in my arm. I looked around the room as best I could with a stiff neck and groggy eyes that were scrunched up from the lights and too white walls. _

"_Oh look, the big boy's up." I looked over at a nurse who was standing in the doorway. She started walking over to me and I flinched away from her but winced at the pain. _

"_You might not want to move for a while sweetie." The nurse said in a sweet voice._

"_W-Who are you? Were are my parents?" I asked her in a shaky voice._

"_Oh honey, I- I have some bad news…" _

_End of Flash Back_

I was sitting on the same swing as I was, those many years ago, tears made streaks down my face as it started raining once again.

**Sorry I'm so late, my beta from the real world kept forgetting to read it.**


End file.
